


A Malfoy Victory

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pining, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Draco fancies Potter and wants to kiss him. Instead of confessing his feelings, he chucks snowballs at Potter's face.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	A Malfoy Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeldenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy, Jeldenil!

Draco loved a good snowball fight. He loved racing through the snow, his cheeks stiff from the cold, and a chilly wet seeping into his gloves.

He loved the battle of it, the struggle; but only when he won. 

He especially loved chucking snowballs at Potter, even though it was only a few months after the war, and everyone was convinced he was the second coming of Merlin. 

It was a sunny day at Hogwarts, a week before the end of term, and the castle had survived its first snowstorm of the season. 

It was also a Saturday, and the castle grounds were too enchanting for most students to stay inside. 

Draco looked at Greg and Blaise, and smirked. He arched an eyebrow. They knew immediately what he wanted to do. 

Grabbing handfuls of snow, they crept upon a gaggle of Gryffindors - Potter, Weasley, Longbottom. The usual suspects. Before the Gryffindors saw them coming, they chucked the moulded balls of snow at their heads.

Draco’s snowball hit Potter in the face. Potter stumbled back, his glasses gripping his nose for dear life. There were some gasps; Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, the most evil man in history. You didn’t chuck snowballs at him!

For a moment, Potter looked stunned. He wiped the icy mess from his face, his skin already turning pink from the impact. Draco grabbed some more snow and stepped closer, letting Potter know he was the attacker.

Potter’s eyebrows lowered and his eyes flashed. _Such lovely eyes_, Draco thought, before he had to lung out of the way: Potter was on the attack.

“Catch me if you can, Potter!” Draco yelled. 

Potter made a noise like a snarl and rushed after him. He was using his wand to gather the snow into hard little balls, which was _cheating_, but Draco didn’t have time to point this out.

A snowball shot past his head, almost grazing his ear. He yelped and darted the other way. Another snowball hit his heel, then the back of his thigh. It felt like an icy punch.

“Oi! Too hard!” Draco yelled.

Potter laughed and shot another snowball at his head.

“You are cheating!” Draco was out of breath. 

Potter chased him down a slight incline. There was a pile of snow that Draco had his sight on - he would chuck the whole thing at Potter’s face if he managed to reach it. He didn’t see the patch of ice and he slipped and fell.

The impact hurt, and he lay for a moment, stunned and trying to catch his breath.

“Are you all right?” Potter dropped to his knees. He looked properly concerned.

“I’m fine,” Draco said, flushing. He was embarrassed but he didn’t want to sit up. He liked how Potter was leaning over him. 

They stared at one another, and Potter’s gaze dropped to Draco’s mouth. Draco’s stomach clenched, because he knew what it meant when someone looked at his mouth like that.

Hesitating, Draco reached up and brushed his fingers against Potter’s cold cheek. Potter’s eyes widened.

“You _are_ a cheater,” Draco murmured.

“Yeah?” Potter leaned closer.

Draco kissed him. It wasn’t something he decided. Potter’s proximity was intoxicating. 

Potter gasped softly, then deepened the kiss. Draco couldn’t help but smirk: He had definitely won.

There was the sound of footsteps, and Potter pulled away. He was blushing a deep red. 

Draco sat up and waved to Greg and Blaise. Potter offered his hand, and they helped each other up.

“I win again,” Potter said, smirking a little. He looked nervous.

Draco moved closer. “Get a drink with me? At Hogsmeade?”

Potter’s gaze lit up. “Yeah, sure.”

Heart pounding, Draco kissed him on the cheek and rushed back to his mates. He needed to chuck snowballs at Potter more often.


End file.
